ffxiv_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ul'dah
=Ul'dah = City Details The bustling commercial hub of Ul'dah sits amid the desolate desert landscape of southern Aldenard. The city is organized strategically around the dome-shaped citadel at its center. Its towering fortifications and protective outer walls are visible for malms in all directions, and serve as a stark deterrent to would-be besiegers. Visitors from every corner of Eorzea come to Ul'dah to partake of the city's famed recreation, most notably the fighting arenas and gambling halls. Ul'dahn culture is known for its affluence, and the wealth of the nation comes in large part from its abundant mineral resources and prestigious clothcrafting industry. Historically, it is the sultan who claims sovereignty over Ul'dah, but true power is wielded by the Syndicate, an elite group of six of the most influential and richest members of society. Nald'thal is the patron deity of the city, and two great halls devoted to his two aspects can be found in the eastern and western sections of the city. Classes Pugilist The path of the pugilist is one of incessant training aimed at mastering the traditional techniques of hand-to-hand combat. Though pugilists command formidable power when unarmed, they are wont to use metal, leather, and bone weaponry to maximize their destructive potential. Their preference for fighting at close quarters makes negotiating distances an absolute necessity. Many among them accomplish this by avoiding burdensome armor, allowing for maximum mobility while they move in for the kill. Gladiator Gladiators specialize in the handling of all manner of one-handed blades, from daggers to longswords, be they single- or double-edged, straight or curved. Tracing their roots to the Coliseum, where the roar of the crowd reigns supreme, these melee combatants have learned to seamlessly flow between attack and defense in a dance that delights the eye. Making use of their skill with the shield, gladiators can also draw the attention and attacks of an enemy upon themselves, thereby protecting their comrades from harm. Thaumaturge In the hands of a skilled practitioner, thaumaturgy can be a force of terrifying destruction. At the heart of this school of magic lies the ability to call forth and command the latent aether within oneself through deep introspection. To then mold that aether into sorcery, the thaumaturge makes use of a scepter or staff, within which is housed a medium—a natural stone imbued with magical properties. Thus armed, the thaumaturge is capable of wreaking considerable havoc via ruinous spells and curses. Professions Goldsmith Goldsmiths work precious metals and stones into a multitude of accessories that appeal to the Eorzean aesthetic. Their wide-ranging finery, painstakingly fashioned from delicate metals and gemstones, can be see adorning the ears, fingers, and necks of the distinguished everywhere. Ul'dahn goldsmiths always have a ready supply of raw materials, owing to the vast mineral resources of Thanalan. Due to the high value of these resources, however, most artisans also make it their business to stay abreast of market trends. Weaver Weavers create fiber and fabric from base materials before using them to sew and stitch the vast array of garments worn by all. From fiber to thread, thread to cloth, cloth to dress, the path of these artisans literally weaves its way from basic beginnings to extravagant ends. Just as the Spinner, Nymeia, spins the fates of all Eorzeans, the warp and weft of a weaver's work, too, have been known to alter the course of destinies both large and small. This holds truest in the city-state of Ul’dah, where appearances are considered akin to reality, and where master weavers wield tremendous influence. Alchemist Masters of Science and Nature, the devilish and the divine, alchemists ensure their livelihood through the transmogrification of mundane materials into wondrous waters─from curative concoctions to potent potables. The Ul'dahn school only recently came to be recognized in scientific circles as a valid branch of alchemical orthodoxy. It is based on fundamental principles originating in the Near East tradition, but draws heavily upon esoteric elements of both Lalafellin herbalism and Miqo'te occultism as well. Miner Miners are responsible for the excavation and handling of Eorzea's mineral wealth, be it ores, fossils, precious stones, or otherwise. To fully master the advanced techniques developed by the great mining nation of Ul'dah, they undertake a wide range of tasks, from the meticulous prospecting of the most minute deposits to large-scale civil engineering. Many miners subscribe to the theory of continental drift, and take for their patron deity Oschon the Wanderer. Category:Cities